Crackers
by Maggy-Neworld
Summary: Les crackers, c'est bon -honnêtement, y'a des gens qui n'aiment pas ça ? ... ok j'ai rien dit-. Les crack pairings, c'est encore meilleur. Préparez vos estomacs, vous aurez un paquet de guimauve à ingurgiter. Recueil de micro-OS sur des couples complétement crack, ou juste [trop] peu courants. Enjoy :3
1. Koldovstvo

Hello~~  
Ça fait quoi... t-trois ans ? O_o Sérieusement, trois ans que j'ai rien posté... orz  
En même temps niveau fanfics, je fais d'habitude que des longues que j'arrive pas à finir donc...  
Breeeeef.

Si on m'avait dit que ma première fanfic sur Hetalia publiée ce serait ça… O_o

Bref, au vu du résumé, si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'à priori vous n'avez pas peur de l'inconnu, je vais donc considérer que je n'aurais pas à préciser le couple impliqué avant le texte, pour garder la surprise n_n.  
Sachant qu'il pourra y avoir aussi bien de l'het que du yaoi que du yuri.

Ce recueil est parti d'un petit défi entre amies, après une discussion où on a fini par se dire « et tel couple, comment diable on pourrait les caser ensemble ? ».  
Du coup, on s'est fait un petit concours de textes en se donnant des pairings (c'était sensé être des cracks au début, mais au final on a surtout fait des couples juste pas (assez) courant xD).

Enfin, si jamais vous aimez ce que j'ai fait, vous pouvez toujours me proposez un pairing complètement crack qui vous passe par la tête, et j'essayerai de voir à écrire dessus ^.^ C'est un bon entraînement à l'écriture ce genre de mini-histoires :)

Well, je vous laisse avec le premier mini-texte, totalement crack x)

* * *

_Koldovstvo_

« C'est prêt ?

— Oui… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais me demander quelque chose. Et je me demande vraiment ce à quoi un truc pareil va bien pouvoir te servir.

— … Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Angleterre haussa les épaules.

« Bah, de toute façon j'y trouve mon compte. Merci d'être passé, et amuse-toi bien~ »

Russie grogna. C'est que l'anglais n'était pas donné. Mais au moins avec ça, il allait enfin pouvoir…

Enfin, il fallait qu'il trouve une victime d'abord. Oh, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Japon devait passer le lendemain… Il ferait bien l'affaire. Amérique aurait été plus drôle ‒ et plus éloigné ‒, mais il lui aurait fallu attendre un mois, et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus...

C'est ainsi qu'au cours du déjeuner le lendemain, Russie versa discrètement la potion qu'il avait achetée à Angleterre dans le verre de Japon. Il espérait ne pas s'être fait avoir, vraiment. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de raison, l'anglais savait ce qu'il risquait s'il s'amusait à l'arnaquer…

Il entendit une porte claquer, et frissonna. S'excusant auprès de son invité, il prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser.

Il entendit la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir au moment où il sortait par l'autre. Juste à temps. Un « Onii-chan » retentit, et Russie ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un œil. Il entrouvrit très légèrement la porte, et fut plus que satisfait de voir Biélorussie câliner ‒ étouffer ‒ un Japon rouge écarlate ‒ sans doute autant de gêne que du manque d'air ‒ à l'air totalement perdu.

Paix à son âme. Certes, c'était cruel de passer le fardeau à un autre, mais Russie ne regrettait rien. Au moins sa sœur le laisserait tranquille tant que la potion agirait…

* * *

Bon oui, j'avoue, j'ai un chouilla triché... mais Biélorussie/Japon quoi ! u_u (non, me suis pas trompée d'ordre... kolkolkol)

Koldovstvo est sensé signifier sortilège (apparemment, parce que je parle pas russe, donc je peux pas être sûre ^.^").

Oh et, j'ai oublié de le dire là-haut, mais ce recueil est en K+, le + est vraiment juste au cas où, je passerais peut-être en T si jamais j'arrive à écrire des limes potables un jour, mais en attendant, il n'y a AUCUNE allusions sexuelles dans ce texte et dans les deux à venir.

Si si, je vous jure.

C'est juste qu'il semble que moins je veux faire de double sens, plus j'en fais x_x.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^.^

See you next time~~


	2. Änderung

Hi~

Voilà le deuxième. Ce coup-ci c'est pas du complet crack, mais je n'ai jamais vu ce couple qu'en triangle amoureux [ou threesome *kof kof*] jusqu'ici.

J'ai galéré à mort pour trouver une idée courte (et pourtant ce couple-ci c'est moi qui l'ai lancé -.-"), et c'est très très niais et... stupide. Ouais bon, en même temps vous attendez vraiment pas à autre chose que du pwp dans ce recueil (dans le sens premier hein, désolée, mais même les limes j'arrive pas à en écrire OTL).

(Oh et oui, la langue du titre du texte est un indice sur un des partenaires à chaque fois xD ou comment cacher son incompétence à trouver des titres... hem)

* * *

_Änderung_

Allemagne soupira. Pourquoi déjà avait-il invité Autriche déjà ? Il avait oublié.

Mais avoir son frère et le pianiste ensemble autour du même repas n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Lassé, il se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, mais il entendit Prusse rire et se retourna. Vu comment il le regardait, il était évident qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il bruder ? »

Mais son frère était trop perdu dans son fou rire pour lui répondre, ce fut donc Autriche qui s'en chargea.

« Tu as un trou en dessous de ta poche gauche. Mais pas de quoi déclencher une telle hilarité non plus », fit-il en lançant un regard noir au prussien.

Allemagne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois. Il finira bien la journée, je le jetterais ce soir. »

L'allemand se figea en croisant le regard courroucé de l'autrichien. Oups, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Sans plus un mot, le pianiste se leva, se dirigea vers son sac, d'où il sortit son nécessaire à couture.

Prusse commença à sortir une boutade, mais sa voix s'étrangla en voyant l'expression d'Autriche. Il déglutit et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible de la pièce. Que son frère se débrouille, il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

Allemagne, d'ailleurs, resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'Autriche lui ordonne sèchement de retirer son pantalon. Il aurait bien protesté, mais son instinct de survie le fit obéir cependant. Satisfait, le pianiste se mit à l'ouvrage, sans plus guère prêté attention à l'allemand, qui se rassit, gêné d'être ainsi en caleçon au beau milieu du salon.

Enfin Autriche finit, et tendit son pantalon recousu à Allemagne… avant de rougir subitement.

« Autriche ? Ça ne va pas ? questionna l'allemand, stupéfait.

— J… je… », bredouilla le concerné, incapable de formuler le moindre mot correct.

Allemagne remarqua alors que l'attention de son ami était concentrée sur son caleçon. Il baissa les yeux, et devint écarlate à son tour.

« T-tes reprises sont super solides, donc forcément… »

En s'habillant le matin, l'allemand n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais il avait enfilé le caleçon que lui avait rapiécé Autriche, il y avait longtemps de cela.

« J-je n'aurais pas cru que tu l'aurais encore après tout ce temps… »

A vrai dire, Allemagne lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait gardé. Il… s'était juste trouvé incapable de le jeter lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, et en avait pris soin depuis.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant trop quoi dire. Allemagne fut le premier à se reprendre, et, remerciant Autriche pour la réparation, renfila son pantalon.

Juste avant que Prusse ne revienne, en ayant marre d'attendre. Le reste du dîner reprit de façon ordinaire. L'albinos faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regards que s'échangeaient les deux autres par moment…

* * *

Änderung veut dire retouche en allemand.

Allemagne/Autriche donc... Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ce couple est si peu courant, je suis sûre qu'il y aurait de la matière pourtant (enfin si, je sais pourquoi : GerIta et AusHun ou PruAus...).

Et non non, vous rêvez pas, Prusse a fait preuve de tact et de subtilité... Il devait y avoir un truc dans sa bière, je vois que ça /SBAFF/

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus~~


	3. Timidezza

Aaaah, je suis une flemmarde *headshot*

Bref, troisième petit texte, avec lequel j'aurais abordé tout ce que vous pourrez trouver dans ce recueil : c'est pas un couple si rare que ça, juste que j'aimerais bien en voir plus (et pourtant je suis une grande geritaiste devant l'éternel [oui, je fais des néologismes *regarde ailleurs*]).

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est extrêmement niais, ah ah -_-". Et je le jure, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans ce texte, c'était totalement pas volontaire T_T

Bref, rien de plus à dire, bonne lecture~

* * *

_Timidezza_

Ce jour-là, Italie était venu faire une visite surprise à Allemagne. Cependant, il ne trouva que Prusse, qui l'informa que son frère était parti rendre visite à France et qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain. Mais alors que l'Italien, visiblement déçu, s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, le prussien l'invita à rester avec lui. Ça avait beau être super amusant de rester tout seul, il n'avait rien contre un peu de compagnie…

Bien qu'un peu surprit, l'italien rosit et accepta.

La soirée se passa à merveille, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du coucher vienne. En effet, Italie avait remarqué l'air blessé qu'avait tenté de dissimuler Prusse lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'ami, et lui avait de ce fait finalement proposé de dormir avec lui. Ce que l'albinos ‒ après avoir assuré qu'il s'en fichait ‒ avait accepté.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux en pyjama, il le regardait à nouveau d'un drôle d'air. Mal à l'aise, l'italien demanda :

« Prusse… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'appelé sursauta, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus, avant de rire bruyamment et assurer qu'il allait très bien. Mais Italie le fixa, déterminé. Le rire du prussien s'étouffa peu à peu, et il détourna les yeux.

« Juste… quand tu dors avec mon frère, tu es toujours tout nu… »

Italie devint rouge tomate et prétendit s'offusquer.

« Ve ! P-parce que tu veux me voir tout nu ? P-pervers ! »

Prusse rougit à son tour.

« P-p-p-pas du tout ! J-j-j-j-je voulais dire… C-c-c'est juste que… »

Il baissa la tête, gêné. Italie se sentit coupable. Il avait très bien compris ce que l'autre avait voulu dire. Mais lui répondre honnêtement signifiait avouer des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'avouer de but en blanc comme ça…

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il se lança :

« C'est que… Allemagne est un ami… du coup… ça ne me gêne pas d'être tout nu devant lui mais… »

Alors qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour continuer, Prusse intervint.

« Je vois… donc tu ne me considères même pas comme un ami… je vois… »

Italie commença à bredouiller des phrases incohérentes, incapable de s'expliquer correctement en voyant à quel point le prussien semblait triste. Il comprenait tout de travers bon sang !

Finalement, mû par une impulsion soudaine, l'italien déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Prusse, qui écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Italie était maintenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C-c'est normal que je sois g-gêné d'être tout nu devant la personne que j-j'aime non ? »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé~

Le PruIta est tellement trognon~


End file.
